People who own pets, such as cats and dogs, normally fasten a collar around the neck of the pet to which are attached identification tags, license tags and vaccination tags. To take the animal for a walk a leash is attached to the collar, typically using a clip that is well known in the art. Prior art leashes are normally constructed of leather, wire, rope or chain and may be found in a variety of colors, styles and dimensions. These prior art leashes typically comprise structure based primarily on function rather than ornamentation. However, many pet owners desire to alter the appearance of both their pet leashes and collars, particularly if the pet is a show animal. Often, the owner of an animal wants a decorative collar for their animal and also wants a matching decorative leash. Sometimes pet owners desire to alter the ornamental or decorative appearance of their pet's leash based on their own taste, or on their own personal appearance when they dress up and their pet is to accompany them.
Accordingly, a wide variety of ornamental pet leashes have been designed. Some are of very plain in appearance, some are retractable, some have a fixed ornamental design and others may be altered according to the desires of the owner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a multi-wire pet leash that has a decorative appearance and the decorative appearance matches the decorative appearance of a collar.